Can't Help Falling in Love
by GinRyu-chan
Summary: As Link and Zelda ride briskly across Hyrule field, they find themselves in a mix of emotion. Not much of a summary, but please R&R! L/Z


Can't Help Falling in Love

_**Wise men say only fools rush in,  
But I can't help falling in love with you.**_  


Zelda heaved a sigh as she stared at the quickly passing scenery from Epona's back. Many thoughts ran through her head as she rested her head on Link's back and the rhythmic sound of Epona's hooves against the hard ground of Hyrule rang through her ears. Link...that one name can send the usually calm princess's mind into a wild spin of emotions, and when he's not around but on some strange adventure, she's fearing for his safety. Link was her best friend and maybe more... 

_'Do I love him?'_ Zelda has been bothered by that question for days now. Everyday, she would ask herself that, and still she would get no answer, not a straight one anyway. She has been taught by many that love could ruin kingdoms and bring war if rushed into. _'Does that mean I shouldn't love? or...'_

"Zel, if you don't hold on tighter, you'll fall right off when Epona speeds up." Link looked back at her and smiled before turning back. Zelda slowly held onto him tighter and buried her face into the back of his tunic. 

_'Maybe I do love him, just maybe...but it doesn't matter. Nothing will, if he doesn't love me back...'_

_**Shall I stay? Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?**_

He felt her lean closer and hold onto him tighter, like a child who is afraid to fall. _'I would never let her fall...' _ As Epona sped up, Link felt the princess's grasp tighten just slightly. Uncontrollably, Link's face started to look a little flushed. _'How can she make me feel this way?' _When ever Zelda's around, it feels like all his emotions were mixed together into mush, it felt strange and in a way frightening. But when she's not around, all he could think about was...her. 

Over the years, we have gotten closer, almost too close. Our relationship is different than it was before. I am afraid, very afraid, if anything is to happen to her...maybe I should leave...but I can't. Every time I try to do that, I always come back. _'Because you love her you dimwit!'_ Link was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice as Epona slowed and neighed happily as Lake Hylia came into view. 

"We're here." Zelda got off Epona, Link didn't budge, "Is something wrong? Link?" He didn't hear her, so Zelda walked right up to him, until their faces were only inches apart, Link's blue eyes were far and distant "Hyrule to Link!" Link was surprised by the sudden voice right in front of him and fell with a thud. Zelda giggled as Link picked himself off the ground. 

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to run." Link scolded jokingly and Zelda in turn ran on to Lake Hylia, with Link in close pursuit. 

**_Like a river flows_** **_surely to the sea,  
Darling' so it goes some things are meant to be._**

As Zelda reached the edge of Lake Hylia she stopped and looked back to see where Link was. He wasn't there just as Zelda turned back to face the water, something pushed her into the water, before she fell in though, she grabbed whoever pushed her into the water with her, it was Link. They ended up with a rather awkward situation, with Link right on top of Zelda. They both looked at each other with faces growing a deep shade of red.

Link quickly got off of her and they both sat in the water, still blushing. Silence followed, both feeling very uncomfortable, yet everything felt very right. There was nothing but silence until "It's strange," Link looked towards Zelda who was looking at the clouds above and talking to no one in particular . "No matter what happens, the water from Zora river will always make its way to Lake Hylia."

Link smiled as he stared at her "I guess some things can't be changed, no matter what..."

**_Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too.  
For I can't help falling in love with you._**

Zelda turned towards Link "Link...there's...been something on my mind...lately..." Zelda spoke as if she was an actress who couldn't remember her lines. '_Come on Zelda! You can do this just say this.' _Zelda bit her lip and continued "I know you may not think the same, but...but I love you...very much and...and..." Zelda's face was very red again and this time, she her voice was shaking.

Link smiled and took her hand into his "Zelda, I could throw my whole life away for you and you alone, because I love you more than life itself."

**_For I can't help falling in love with you._**

Zelda and Link were lost in each other's gazes. They sat there like not even time or death could break them apart. Even as the sun setted, they didn't have a care in the world. Soon, as the sky darkened and stars began to show, they rode back on Epona. Though no words were exchanged, they knew in their hearts, their love for each other will never change and will always go on even when time or death tries to tear them apart.

~Owari~

Hiya all! This is Gin Ryu-chan speaking! Hope this wasn't cheesy. Please do review and yes for those people who noticed, I missed a full chunk of the song. The whole thing was suppose to repeat again before the last 'For I can't help falling in love with you.' I did it on purpose. Also I do not own Zelda characters or the song. Ja ne and do review, but don't flame please!


End file.
